Love at First Sight
by RamenLuverNessa
Summary: Taemin wishes he had the perfect girlfriend. In the story, you're the girl that gets too close to Taemin that you'll have to find out what happens next. It was the first time he sees you. Who knows if you'll see him ever again?


Taemin's POV:

There are many different wonders, many different dreams. People want to become idols and I'm one of them. Besides our success, fame, and fortune, there is something out there in the world that I really want to strive for.

I need a girl...

"Taemin-ah!" Onew shouted.

"Huh? Wha..?" I said confusingly. I woke up to hearing Taeyang's hit song, "I Need A Girl" while riding at the back seat with two of my hyungs, Key and Onew.

"You were snoozing off. I mean really? We're on our way to the award's show held annually in Seoul, The Golden Disk awards." Jonghyun pointed.

I just sighed while turning my direction to the window. All those pretty colors on those trees. It somehow reminds me of a girl because of it's beauty. When I think of it that way. I remembered an interview I did long ago. The topic was about my "ideal type of girl". I think I said, "I'd like someone loyal, blooms like a flower, and always pay attention to me."

Yeah, that's what I said. I wonder...

Your POV:

"Oh em gee! I can't wait to watch The Golden Disk awards tonight!" I squealed. I waited for the commercials to finish so, I could watch the red carpet. I really want to know who's going to be there performing.

Suddenly, my cellphone rang, playing my ring tone, "Don't Go Home" by G-Dragon and T.O.P.

"Hello?"

"Aah, hey it's Yori!" my best friend called.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Guess what?"

"Wha-"

"I got tickets too The Golden Disk Awards!"

"No! Really? Well, you better invite me or else!"

"Ha Ha. Don't worry, because your coming with me! I'll be waiting in front of your house at 7:30 cause' the ceremony doesn't start until 8."

"Alright, but what do I wear?"

"Something sexy? I don't know you choose!" Yori hesitated.

"Kay' bye!"

I hung up on Yori and then I anxiously rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

Taemin POV:

"I wonder how long girls take long in the bathroom?" I curiously said.

"Aigoo, Taemin, just think about it." Key answered.

"Oh how should you know Key? Out of all of us, I think your the longest to get ready." Minho joked.

"As for Taemin, our maknae is always prepared." Jonghyun smirked.

It was true. I'm always ready for anything.

After our long trip on the road to the award show, I began to fall asleep again.

"Oh come on Taemin-ah! Don't do this twice now!" Onew complained.

"Heh. Whatever." I replied.

Your POV:

Approximately, I think I've been in the bathroom for 45 minutes now. I did my hair by fixing it up with some elegant curls and making it into an up-do. The dress I picked out is that one dress my mom gave to me for my 17th birthday. The dress flowed down to my knees, the color was black, it had a belt that buckled up to my waist. A V-neck style and it was exposing my back. With a feminine touch of high heels from Guess.

I quickly put on my eyeliner, blush. and all that crap, to apply on my face. My parents weren't home. So, I called them on my phone to tell them about going to the award show with Yori. Yeah, I'm responsible for that.

BEEP! That had to be Yori outside. Before I left, I locked the front door.

"You ready?" Yori asked.

"Let's go!" I urged.

It was only a 20 minute drive from my house to the arena where the ceremony will be held. I guess Yori was expecting us to see all the idols until the show started. Finally, we were here.

Taemin's POV:

Me and the hyungs were making our way through the entrance. But, thank god the fans weren't all there yet, I wouldn't want them to see me so depressed. The reporters stopped us for some interviews and the photographers surrounded us with their flashing cameras.

It was even better inside. All the fans were screaming anxiously that they spotted us. "We are shining SHINee! Fighting!" is what we responded back to them. I tried to keep my expression bright so I can smile back at them.

Your POV:

Yori was at a fast pace. She parked her car quickly and we were on our way to the entrance.

"Let's hurry! I want to see SHINee!" Yori exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! Slow down, I have heels on!" I complained.

"Look there they are!" Yori yelled.

I loved SHINee. I just couldn't wait to meet them! Key, Onew, Minho, Jonghyun, and Taemin! Me and Yori tried to make our way through the crowd. All those screaming fans, those nosy reporters, and those annoying photographers!

All I just wanted to do was just push them all out of my way. Yeah, I had a few nasty stares, but that's what everyone was doing to get a glimpse of SHINee.

"Hey, wait up!" Yori yelled to me. She was faraway from where I were. I tried to wait for her, until suddenly, the people behind me kept pushing that I didn't know I was that close to SHINee! We were 1 meter apart and Taemin was right in front of me. Oh my god!

The only problem was that the people were still getting through the crowds and I ended up getting more close to Taemin, closer and closer.

Then...BAM! I fell on him, we were face to face lying down on each other on the floor.

Taemin POV:

After I felt someone getting close to me, we ended up on each other, face to face down on the floor. Who is this person? Why is she so beautiful? I felt her flawless skin. I contacted with her with my eyes and her sparkling dark brown eyes and I noticed those resisting thin lips! Why are her features so perfect?

My hyungs watched in awe. Everybody turned their attention to us. Yup, front page news. I have no idea how long we were staring nor on each other.

Your POV:

I was blushing so wildly. I was so speechless, so stunned, on how charming Taemin is.

After exchanging stares for a long while now, I helped myself to stand up and offered Taemin my hand to get off the floor. He took my hand. More butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach.

We helped each other up, but we were still staring at each other. He was still holding my hand.

Wh-who are you?" he said softly under his breath.

I whispered to his ear and said, "I-I'm..." but then, Yori found me and pulled me away.

"C'mon! We have to get to our seats! Or else they're all taken!"

I still didn't lose my my eye contact with Taemin. Surprisingly, he didn't either. We've already let go of our hands touching against each other. I will never forget this moment. Could it be love at first sight?


End file.
